Lookin' At That Hippie In My Mirror
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: Helga thinks she's a hippie. Rose thinks Helga's a whackjob. Will Helga give Rose the groove-bug too? THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SERIOUS, IT'S JUST SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY/JOKING. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (characters, names, etc...)


**a/n: James Cameron owns all Titanic characters, and I don't own any 60s/70s references (any names of other fictional characters/scenarios, eg; Brady Bunch references, etc...).**

**THIS IS FUNNY...SO LAUGH. XD**

* * *

19 year old Helga Dahl-De Rossi had a weird hobby. She liked dressing up like a hippie chick, and then going out in public so people could see her. She felt cheated that she'd missed the 60's and 70's and was born in the '80s, so she was making up for it now. This was a hobby that made Fabrizio pretend like he didn't know her.

Right now she was wearing a white peasant blouse, dark blue bell bottom jeans, a tie dye headband, round sunglasses, and simple sandals. Oh, and not to forget, she also wore a peace sign necklace. However, the most embarassing part of her little act was that she actually talked and acted like a hippie too, not just looked like one.

No actually the most embarassing part right now, was that she was walking through the supermarket, in broad daylight when everyone was out shopping. She held the baby carrier on her left arm, where six month old Olaf was sound asleep, undisturbed by his mother walking through the store...dressed like a hippie no less.

He wore a onesie that Helga had made herself, it was bright yellow with a tie dye peace sign and the words 'My Mamma's Groovy' on the front. She'd even put a pair of baby hippie shades on him, to "block out sunlight and help him sleep".

Some people thought the De Rossi's were weird because the lived in Helga's parents' basement and had a baby at 19, but Fabrizio was actually very normal. It was Helga who was a bit...out there. Fabrizio was a part time restaurant bartender, stay-home computer programmer, and college student. Helga was a waitress, but she only worked one day a week, and she was taking college-level online Norse mythology and literature classes.

She walked down the snack aisle and grabbed some chips and cookies. Olaf began to stir and his little lip started quivering. "Okay, Mamma's done! We'll go back by grandma and grandpa, yeah?" Helga cooed, gently bouncing the baby carrier.

Just then... "Well now, if it isn't Hippie Helga..." came the ever so unpleasant voice of 17 year old Rose De Witt Bukater. Rose was dating their friend Jack Dawson, and could be quite snobby and judgemental when she wanted to be. No one in their friends circle of Fabrizio, Tommy Ryan, Shannon O'Neal, or Helga herself knew why Jack wanted to be dating a high school junior.

Helga spun around. "Oh hey Rose! Isn't life just so groovy today?" she asked brightly.

"Nice Marcia Brady hair..." Rose said, referring to Helga's brushed out long blonde waves that she'd parted directly down the middle.

"Thanks! Peace out girl!" Helga exclaimed, continuing to the check out line.

Rose rolled her eyes and got in line behind her. She couldn't resist, the opportunity was perfect. "Why does she get to go first in line? Helga Helga Helga!" she teased.

Helga remained oblivious to all the teasing. If she knew Rose was poking fun at her, she certainly didn't show it. Olaf gurgled in his carseat as Helga paid for their food items. "Thanks!" she waved happily, walking out of the store.

After she'd put all the items in her trunk and strapped Olaf in, she got in the front seat and pulled down her mirror. She turned up the stereo that was blasting psychadelic rock, and started jamming. "Come on Olaf, sing with Mamma!" she shouted, snapping her fingers and moving her head side to side.

Rose had paid for her items also, and as she was walking to her own car, she noticed that Helga was still sitting in the parking lot. Not able to help herself, she went over and knocked on her car window. "What in the world are you doing now?" she asked, laughing.

"I'm groovin' chick!" Helga exclaimed.

"Umm...okay..." Rose rolled her eyes. "Like...are you okay to drive?" she asked, thinking maybe Helga was drunk or something.

Helga nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, completely serious. Nothing in her face or voice indicated that she was under any type of influence, and she wasn't, she was just a bit odd.

Rose smiled uneasily. "Nevermind..." she muttered. She walked off back to her car, glancing behind her to see Helga backing out of her parking space. "She is officially a complete and total whackjob," she convinced herself.

However as soon as Rose got in her car and put her sunglasses on, and checked her mirrors, she couldn't help seeing Helga's reflection. Something compelled her to turn her radio to the 60s station, and she drove home jamming to hippie music. And the next day, she wore her fiery red hair brushed out and parted down the middle.

Apparently it wasn't just 'Helga Helga Helga' who'd caught the groove bug, because she'd given it to Rose. _Rose Rose Rose!_


End file.
